hack MiniHams' Chronicles
by Dark Deception
Summary: -DEAD- What if the MiniHams, for the first time, be able to save 'The World' instead of Kite? Well... However, this is a MiniHams parody of the .hack saga.
1. Epitath of twilight, Start of the quest

**DD: WARNING!! .hack brainstorm!**

**Kizikara: Why do you have to yell!**

**DD: I got myself a brainstorm! And before you even ask, yes. I'm throwing in a new fanfic.**

**Maria: Will it also be a crossover?**

**DD: Yes! A .hack/Hamtaro crossover!**

**Maria: Just who's P.O.V. is it started at?**

**DD: Due to what is a VERY unknown concept: The Minihams!**

**Kizikara: YAY!!! A Mini Hamuzu fanfic!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns .hack, the Hamham version of Mini Moni, nor anything in general.

DD presents: (Drum roll)

.hack//MiniHams' Chronicles

Epitaph of Twilight. The beginning of the MiniHams' quest

Aura walks to the book of the Hamham mythologies and spoke to the page of our heroes of this fanfic: The MiniHams.

_Yet to return, the shadowed one. _

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon _

_Rumbles the Dark Hearth, _

_And Helba, Queen of the Dark, _

_has raised finally her army. _

_Apeiron, King of Light beckons. _

_At the base of the rainbow they meet _

_Against the abominable Wave, _

_together they fight. _

_Alba's lake boils. _

_Light's great tree doth fall. _

_Power- now all to droplets turned _

_in the temple of Arche Koeln. _

_Returns to nothing, _

_this world of shadowless ones. _

_Never to return, the shadowed one, _

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon. _

She puts the book down, as Skeith, the terror of death, appears. Aura opened a portal to escape.

In Hamcropolis, Tuji, one of the MiniHams, finished her registration for access to the MMORPG called 'The World'. "Alright. Registration is complete. Now for a name. Mika, Kago, Yaguti, Takashi, and my fiancé is there waiting for me." She said as she confirms her username and character name.

**Username: MiniHamuzu 4 Eternity**

**Character Name: Tuji**

A message appeared on screen. 'Thank you for registering access to 'The World'. Please enjoy your time in the game. Remember: there is no subscription fee required.'

She checked her E-mail and saw her friends' message

**To: Tuji**

**From: Mika, Kago, Yaguti, Takashi and Taiyou**

**Subject: Ready?**

**Mika: Hey! Are you done with your registration? I guess your still using your name for your character, huh…**

**Kago: Well It didn't really matter anyways. We, as well, are using our own names for our characters.**

**Yaguti: So, you better get ready! We are waiting for you in the ****Δ Sever.**

**Takashi: We found a special area! The keywords of that place is Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.**

**Taiyou: Remember, don't tell anyone in 'The World' that you and I are engaged and you having your 7 children. We don't want to spread too much of a surprise.**

**End of message.**

Tuji nodded and begins to log in to 'The World' to meet up with the others in the Δ server.

In 'The World' Tuji appeared as a Hamham Wavemaster. She is dressed in a white gown that is decorated in symbols of the Greek alphabet starting in a pattern. Stating from Gamma, Zeta, Mu, Omicron, Sigma, Omega, and back to Gamma in a loop. She started out with a flaming wand. "Wow! So this is what being inside a video game looks like!" She cheered excitingly. "It sure looks like it" Mika, one of the MiniHams told Tuji. Tuji looks at the others who are near the chaos gate.

Mika Is a Hamham Twin Blade. She has Azure armor with a headband she has and has two shoulder blades with an Omega symbol. She started out with the Amateur blades. Kago is a Hamham Blademaster. She wears a Yellow and Purple suit with a utility belt. She wields, oddly enough, the 8 phase sword.

Yaguti is the same Hamham Wavemaster as Tuji. Except she wears an Apricot-colored vest, while the rest of her fur is showing. She wields an Ion staff.

Takashi is a Hamham Long Arm. She wears a Dark Brown cloak and Light Pink suit, which looks transparent, as if her fur is shown the same color as her suit.

Taiyou is a Hamham Heavy Blade. He wears a sturdy Blue armor with dents on the shoulder blades. He wields the Zero Katana.

"This place is great! I'm really starting to love this game!" Tuji cheered. "Try not to forget that you're logged on to 'The World'." Taiyou spoke to her. "Sorry hunny bunny. v" Tuji said with a cute smile. "Okay, can we stop sitting here and head to **Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**?" Yaguti told the others as she gets impatient. "Oh sorry…" Tuji said with a blush as they are teleported to **Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**.

Somewhere inside the depth of the Ω server, the Eight Phases watched over the MiniHams. Skeith, Innis, Magus, Fidchell, Gorre, Macha, Tarvos, and Corbenik all watched as the MiniHams went to the temple. Fidchell, who was about to speak, accidentally belched, freaking Macha out. "Hey! You better excuse yourself Fidchell!" Macha yelled. "Sorry… I was about to say: If they are from the book of the Hamham mythologies, how come they came to the game?" Fidchell asked as the others groaned about the question. "Can you just drop it? They are F!7y characters for Pete's sakes!" Innis shouted. "Well you just a wall for 'The Mirage of Deceit'! Besides, I'm surprised you move fast!" Fidchell then begins to argue. As Innis and Fidchell starts beating the crap out each other, Tarvos looks really pissed at why they never get along. "Should I break them up Corbenik?" It asked. "Yeah, whatever. I don't want blood and parts all over my carpet!" Corbenik said as it finishes up its 3D puzzle representation of Kite and the .hackers.

Back in the temple in **Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground**, the MiniHams saw a statue of a human girl named Aura. Mika saw an inscription on the statue. "Skeith, Innis, Magus… I can't read anything else. The inscription is faded…" Mika said to the group. "So, this place doesn't have any magic portals, right?" Yaguti said as she is a little scared. Then somehow, the door slammed shut. "Huh? What's going on?" Takashi cried out as the scenery changed. When they figure out where they are, Aura appeared in front of Tuji. "You must all be the MiniHams. Right?" Aura asked. You must be… the human girl." Mika said as the others looked at Tuji speaking to Aura. "Take this book of twilight. The power of this book will give you the power that will either bring forth salvation or destruction at the whim of the user." Aura said as she leaves them, opening a portal that leads them back to the Δ server.

To Be Continued.

There is no A/N at this time. Read, Review, Respect.


	2. Skeith, Aura, and a message from Balmung

**DD: I forgot to put this A/N in that last chapter, but I already put it on the site…**

**Kizikara: Throw in more, you hoot!**

**DD: …**

Disclaimer: DD never owns Minimoni or .hack.

DD presents:

.hack//MiniHams' Chronicles

The Phases in the Epitaph. An ambush of which was tormented

As the MiniHams walked near the portal to the Δ server Root Town, Tuji somehow saw a stone tablet that was barley readable, but she manages to read what is said:

_Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born… _

_After the stars doth cross the heavens, _

_The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning. _

_From the chosen land beyond the forest, a sign of the wave comes. _

_Riding the Wave is Skeith, the Shadow of Death, to drown all that stands. _

_Mirage of Deceit, Innis, Betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the Wave. _

_And by the Power of Magus, a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens, and creates a new Wave. _

_With the Wave, Fidchell, the power to tell the dark future, hope darkens, sadness and despair rule. _

_Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave. _

_Macha seduces with the sweet trap. _

_Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can. Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy. _

_And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. From deep within the void arrives Corbenik. _

_Perhaps then the Wave is just a beginning as well._

"What does it all mean?" Taiyou asked as the stone tablet was faded to ashes. "I have no idea… but what does it really have to do with 'The World'?" Tuji then asked. But before she and the others head back, Kago shrieked in terror. "MONSTER!!!!" she screamed as Skeith appeared out of nowhere. "Who are you?" Yaguti asked as it begins to attack. Kago manage to dodge them all, but then she was somehow snagged. "Wh- What the hell?" she yelled as Skeith begins to attack with Data Drain. "Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!" Kago screamed at the top of her lungs as Tuji decides to save Kago. But somehow, Aura spoke to her. "Open the book. It's the only option to save your friend." She spoke to Tuji as she begins to use the book.

The book appeared to her and when she held it, a force gravitates the book, trying to throw the book. After that happened, data begins to warp from the book and into her wrist. As she struggles, her white gown begins to turn into a reddish-blue sparkling dress, with gold symbols on her shoulders. When she fell to her knees, she saw a sort of bizarre bracelet. The bracelet lifted her to the air, preparing to attack. "What's happening?" Tuji cried in terror as the bracelet struck Skeith, data draining it.

"DAMMIT!! Look at what you done to me!!" Skeith yelled as it fled. "Thanks for saving me Tuji, but what was that?" Kago asked as Tuji looked at the bizarre bracelet.

In the real world, Tuji sat on her bed, worried about what she done to save Kago. "I wonder if I was somehow called to use that power?" She asked herself while putting her hand on her stomach, feeling her babies kicking. "Should that be answered to someone else like me?" Someone spoke to Tuji. When she saw her, Aura smiled at her. "Aura? How did you come out of the game?" Tuji asked. "It didn't really matter. All that matters is you manage to save Kago from Skeith. By the way, when are you ready to give birth to your babies?" Aura said cutely as she begins to care for the hamsters all over Hamcropolis. "Well, I only have 2 more days until the time of birth begins. Wait, how did you know?" Tuji asked as Aura disappeared with a cute wink.

She got on the computer and E-mailed her friends.

**To: ****Mika, Kago, Yaguti and Takashi**

**From: Tuji**

**Subject: Aura knows**

**Guys! Aura was in my room, she somehow knows that I'm having babies in 2 days! I didn't tell anyone, because no one, besides us and my sweetie pie, was with us! But how did Aura figure that out?**

She sends the E-mail and the message somewhat popped up. 'You have new mail' the sign said as the mailer opens back up. "Huh? Who's that?" Tuji asked as she opens up the E-mail.

**To: Tuji**

**From: ****Balmung**

**Subject: Who are you?**

**I saw what was happening, and I want you to know who you and your friends are? Just in case you are not aware, I am Balmung of the Azure Sky. The Descendant of Fianna. But you can just call me Balmung for short. I want you and me to meet face to face at ****Δ Boundless Confusing Crossed Paths. You must either come alone or with your husband.**

**End of message**

"What? I just didn't get it! What does he want from me? Well, time for me to head to **Δ Boundless Confusing Crossed Paths** then." Tuji said as she logged back on.

To Be Continued.

There is no A/N at this time. Read, Review, Respect.


	3. A citadel and the arival of the Phases

**Kizikara: (Dressed up as Santa Claus) HOHOHOHOHOHO!**

**DD: Dude, calm down…**

**Kizikara: Is it another chapter?**

**DD: Yep. But you need to lose the Santa outfit. Because we don't want to see debris in my house.**

**Kizikara: But it's Christmas!**

**DD: We only have a long way till Christmas. But, okay.**

**Kizikara: YAY!!**

Disclaimer: DD never owns the .hack games and MiniMoni.

DD presents:

.hack//MiniHams' Chronicles

Δ Boundless Confusing Crossed Paths. The Phases appears!

Tuji logged backed on, just to see another person she never saw. "HiHi:)" She spoke to Tuji with an inclusion of a smile icon. "Uh, Hi? Who are you?" Tuji asked the girl. "My name is Mistral :D You look like a really cute hamster:D:D:D:D:D:D" She squealed with a lot of smiles. "So, where are you going?" Mistral asked as Tuji told her. "I'm told by Balmung on my mailer to go to **Δ Boundless Confusing Crossed Paths.**" She said as she begins to enter the keywords. "Cool! Can I join? Here's my member address." Mistral spoke with happiness. "Well, he said for me to come alone, but thanks for your member address anyway." Tuji said to her as she is warped out of the Root Town.

Back at the Ω server, Skeith, who is now nothing but connected glowing stones wrapped around in bandages, stormed through the door, disturbing the other phases. "Dude! What's your problem?" Magus yelled at Skeith. Skeith roared at Magus, scarred enough that it dropped all its wings on the ground. "Oh $wI3! Pick em' up and throw them out before we die. Since we got Infinite HP and you got data drained, you are going to die." Magus told Skeith. "It's your leaves, you throw them out!" Skeith yelled at Magus. "You scared me out of my wits AND my leaves, so you do it!" Magus yelled back. The two broke into a fight, ignoring the fact that the leaves are going to detonate. "I'll do it. Besides, you always leave them in the Λ server." Tarvos said as he dumps the leaves out at the net slum.

Tuji arrived at **Δ Boundless Confusing Crossed Paths** and saw Balmung standing by the ancient citadel. "You came. I believe that you data drained Skeith and saved you friend, Kago." He spoke with anticipation. "Yeah but, what is this place?" She said to him. "This citadel is a lost reminisces of the cursed wave's war against the .hackers. We deleted the Eight Phases, but I don't get it. How come they are back? This is why I brought you there." Balmung explained in anguish. "I don't know. All I know is that me, Taiyou, and others are at **Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground** where we saw a statue of Aura. Next thing we know, we wind up at some bizarre area, where Aura gave me the Book of Twilight. Then Skeith appeared and tried to data drain Kago. After that, I don't know what happened since then, but I must have data drained Skeith." Tuji explained to Balmung as he understands. "I see. So we have to find out why the phases are back. And this citadel may be our answer." He said to Tuji as they entered the building.

Back at the Δ server's Root Town, Yaguti, Mika and Kago appeared as they try and find Tuji. "Tuji, where are you? We got you message about Aura!" Mika yelled out when Mistral logged on with a happy smile. "HiHi hammies:)" She said to them. "Uh hi. Where is Tuji?" Kago asked. "Oh, she's at **Δ Boundless Confusing Crossed Paths**." Mistral said with a cute wink. "… Thanks." The 3 said in unison as they went to **Δ Boundless Confusing Crossed Paths**.

Inside the citadel, Tuji and Balmung looked at the statues of the Eight Phases. "They are the ones that are responsible for the coma of other players. They are known as: Skeith, Innis, Magus, Fidchell, Gorre, Macha, Tarvos, and Corbenik." He announced to Tuji. She just stands there, looking at the statues in awe. "So, they are the eight phases of the cursed wave." She spoke. Then, the place starts to change to a much different bizarre area. "One of them must be coming!" Balmung shouted as all of the phases appear, one by one.

"What? All of them?" Balmung yelled as they got closer to them. "Who is responsible for data draining Skeith?" Gorre yelled. Tuji walked forward, putting her hands onto her chest. "Me. I was the one…" She said quietly. "Awww! Look at her! She's a cute hamster! I really love cute characters! They are sooooo cute, that I love them with all my loving heart!" Macha squealed happily, as if she goes all anime fangirl on the others. "Oh my god!" Fidchell moaned as Macha went cute in front of him. "Uh, what's going on?" Tuji asked when Skeith goes in front of her with a look of horror. "You data drained me, you furry bitch!" Skeith roared at her. "Why should we care? If you haven't tried to data drain one of her friends in the first place, your form would be still in tact!" Balmung yelled at Skeith while hugging Tuji, traumatized by Skeith's roar. "Have you even REMEMBERED the first time we try to crash 'The World', You, Kite, and the other .hackers put our plans in the trash bin on your ALTIMIT desktops and permanently deleted it? I rather have sex with that furry hussy and shove King Kong up my stones!" Skeith roared outrageously, ranting at poor Tuji. "Dude, calm down. You're scaring her." Corbenik told him as he gave him something to relieve Skeith of his stress. "Look, I'm sorry we have to bring up Skeith into this, but we decided to hang out and live our daily lives. But Skeith has to go and put players into comas and have to hunt down Aura, like last time when we have to go up against Kite and the .hackers and lost." Fidchell told Tuji as she wipes away her tears and puts her hand on her belly. "Huh? What's wrong, Tuji?" Balmung asked her. "Oh, nothing. I'm… having babies." Tuji said as she blown the secret to everyone. "Awwwwwwwww! That's so kyuut! A hammy is having babies!! Chibi Kyuut!!!!" Macha squealed with joy. "I'm sorry, Taiyou…" Tuji spoke, disappointed. "Uh, we're going now. I don't want Macha's happiness turn this place upside-down." Corbenik said as they all disappeared.

To Be Continued.

A/N: This is a somewhat chapter that I'm going to stop on this for the holidays. Read & Review. Flamers shall not be allowed to read this.


End file.
